Gohan And VidelThier Story
by Firekid528
Summary: What do you tell your child when they ask that nagging question. How did you get together. This is a story of how Gohan and Videl go together in thier version. I also have info. on my other story. Please review!!!!!(gets on hands and knee's and begs.)
1. Question and New Beginnings

Yet again I'm here with another story. This is a Gohan and Videl and I don't exactly know how long it'll be but I'm sure it will be funny, romantic and have a lot of action and adventure. My other story 'Aftermath of Buu' will be discontinued till further notice if u enjoyed it. Well on with the story. Ps: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GOHAN POV Eating dinner with Videl, Gohan and Pan was the same thing as usual until Pan asked that question that every child wants to know =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Mommy, Daddy how did you get together." "Well Pan this goes back a looooonng time ago when Buu was evil."  
Flashback  
  
"WAKEY, WAKEY NII-Chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Uggg go to sleep; Nii-chan's tired." I turned over and tried to fall asleep but then again I heard Goten's annoying little voice "Mommysaidthatyouhavetowakeupforschoolorelseyou'regoingtobelateandI'mhungry. " (Mommy said that you have to wake up for school or else your goin to be late and I'm hungry.) "Nii-Chan yous gots spools today, wakey."  
  
"ACK SCHOOL OH MY GOD I FORGOT!" Running at the speed of light I changed into my gi and ran down the stairs to eat my mountain of food.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm Gooooooood food mom."  
  
"Thanks Gohan and now BEGIN." I dove directly into my mountain of food and plate by plate the food was gone. "Gohan BEHAVE AND GET OUT OF YOUR GI." "Moooommm nooooo you know that this is my dads extra, please let me wear it; it's my remembrance of him. " "Fine but just be good OK. " "Don't act too nerdy Nii-Chan." "K squirt." "Bye Mom!" I ran out of the house and took to the sky. I can't wait to make some friends other than the Z-Senshi. Satan City Came into view and is I looked down I noticed a robbery. I turned SSJ and dove down to the crime. The cops saw me and pleaded with me to stay away but I ignored them and kept moving forward. The Robbers took out their guns and shot. The Cops were terrified but they saw me standing with all the bullets in my hand were intently watching now to see my next move. With a quick burst of sped I hit all the robbers and knocked them out and used instant transmission to get to the street behind school. I landed and quickly ran to the building at a normal human speed. "Hey you." I stopped in my track terrified but loosed up when I found it was a humans Ki. Turning around I saw the most beautiful girl ever. She had cerulean eyes, jet-black hair and nice muscle tone too. She also had a pretty high ki too. I replied "Yes?" "Did you see what happened here?" "No didn't why?" "Well there was this gold fighter guy and he looks a lot like you and he's dressed like you." "Ohh well I didn't and I have to get to class now; it's my first day." She suspiciously replied "Yes" 'I DIDN'T GET HER NAME!' "Oh by the way what's your name?" With a surprised look on her face she replied with "Videl, Videl Satan; my father's the one who beat Cell And yours." "Son Gohan." Again she had a look of shock on her face thinking 'IS THIS THE SON GOKU'S SON' She asked still with a look of shock "By any chance are you related to Son Goku?" "Yes, he's my father or was he died seven years ago fighting Cell." "Oh sorry." She replied with a look of remorse on her face. "No it's Ok; I got over it a while ago." "At least his sacrifice wasn't in vain." A sweep of emotions came over me as my eyes were clouded over with sadness. Videl noticed this and gave me a comforting hug and we walked to school together. I made a new friend already. She escorted me to the main office and Mrs. Secretary looked up. "Hey Videl and who are you?" I replied with "I'm Son Gohan." She looked up and scanned my body with a look of shock. After all with a perfect score on the entrance exams she would have thought i was a nerd or something. She said, "Ok here's your schedule and your homeroom is with Videl and so is all your other classes; she'll show around for the first few days." We walked to class and she told me to stay outside the door and wait for the teacher to call me in.  
Readers POV  
  
"Students I'm proud to say that we got a new student today that got a perfect score on his entrance exams; Son Gohan." Sharpner yelled "Why do we always get the nerds!?" Gohan entered the classroom and gawked at his appearance and Sharpner pissed his pants. The girls ogled him and the guys were just plain jealous at his well toned body. The teacher told him to go a take a seat. "Hey cutie over here!" Everyone sweat dropped at Erasa's antics. Gohan went over to her and Erasa just started blabbing about things Gohan could care less about. "Psst nerd boy." It was the weakling Sharpner. "Yeah and stop calling me nerd boy or I'll beat your ass to HFIL and back." "Ok but is your father Son Goku and are all those light tricks fake or real?" "Yes my Father's Son Goku who also died fighting Cell and yes all those light tricks are real; in fact I could teach you and Videl since you both have a high ki."  
  
"Umm what's kiea?" "You'll learn in time and its ki." The rest of the day went uneventfully until gym. When Gohan came out in his extra Gi the girls swarmed him and were asking to go out with him. Gohan walked over to Videl and asked "Hey what are we going to be doing today?" She replied with "Something you should be very good at: Martial arts." Only Gohan had one tiny problem, He could beat everyone here and hurt them with one punch. Oh the joy of torture. Dende is gonna die tomorrow. Hey tell me how you like it and ill see you all the on the next installment  
of Gohan and Videl-Their Story  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Grandkid Happy

Hey guys and girls. Well I'm sooooo sorry for the extremely late chappie but I expected more reviews. I guess I'll continue on with or without 10 reviews but all I ask for is a simple pushing of buttons. Well that's enough of that and I'll continue with the story. It'll be extra long for those faithful reviewers.  
  
* Videl Thinking *  
  
'Gohan Thinking '  
  
" Talking "  
  
~ Bond ~  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Gohan?" "Yoo-hoo; are you OK?" Gohan had gone into a deep trance of muttering curses under his breath. Your see, Gohan changed when his father died. He didn't stop training, studied occasionally because training was the only thing keeping him goin until his brother was born. Cursing under his breath became very frequent.  
  
"Huh? Yeah? What? I didn't do it!?"  
  
"Gohan calm down, we were just wondering if you were still on the same planet as us."  
  
He did the famous Son grin and quickly averted his head to the gym teacher. Krillen. Gohan paled and became nervous. Sure he made new friends.  
  
Sure one was a ditz and the other one was gorgeous but still. This day could not get worse.  
  
"Alright Class. As you know we are going into the unit of martial arts. This unit can be taken for the rest of the year and if you have a good amount of experience then you will take the class for the rest of the year. OK now I'll take attendance."  
  
"Chalk Board."  
  
"Tusk Guiana"  
  
(and so on and now to the s's)  
  
"Pencil Sharpener."  
  
"Videl Satan."  
  
By now you can see a smirk on Krillen face.  
  
"And finally my buddy Gohan. How ya been. Haven't seen you in seven years since C.." Krillen was say before Gohan cut him off.  
  
"Krillin don't you even think about finishing the sentence or else you Will die." And as Gohan finished that sentence he gave Krillin the biggest death glare he could muster that would easily make Vegeta piss his pants.  
  
"OK class those who have fighting experience go to the right and those who don't go to the left."  
  
Gohan, Videl, Sharpener, and some other jock named Brian went to the right. Krillin then started the lesson. "OK now there seems to be an even number of fighters so whoever is your sparing partner is the same person for the rest of the year, got it."  
  
The group replied "Hai!"  
  
"OK now pick your partner." It seemed that Gohan and Videl share one brain because the both said their names simultaneously.  
  
"Class by the way I present to you the bandit." Everyone that wasn't a martial artist was cheering and screaming. Yamcha felt Gohan's ki but it seemed kinda annoyed so he decided to wait till after class to talk to him.  
  
While the rest of the class was playing baseball with Yamcha, Krillin was goin to be the ref of the spar.  
  
At a mid yell he said "One....Two....Three.... GOOO!"  
  
Gohan leveled his ki to that of a little bit higher than hers and charged. Both fighters were moving at incredible speed for the human eye. Sharpener and Brian stopped their spar just to see Gohan kneeing Videl in the gut and her countering with a well aimed kick the side of his head.  
  
*Geez. What's this kid made out of? My leg is throbbing just from kicking him in the head. Oww*  
  
'Damn that last kick hurt... a lot. I just hope that Dende will be nice to me for a change. '  
  
*-Brrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnngggggggg-*  
  
"Class lets rap up the lesson class and be sure to thank the Bandit on your way out."  
  
While Gohan was in the locker room Sharpener decided to pick on our favorite demi-sayain. "Hey Nerd Boy! Don't you go near Videl she's mine ya wimp."  
  
Gohan could live with nerd boy but an insult to his strength; well let's put it this way, Sharpener may have a few broken body parts.  
  
Gohan grabbed Sharpener and pinned him against the wall and sneered "Sharpie if you value your life NEVER call me a wimp got it!?!" He meekly replied "Yes."  
  
"Good now if you'll excuse me I have to go to home....dip shit." and Gohan walked off.  
  
*-Rooftop-*  
  
Gohan jogged to the roof and saw Videl there. It seemed like she was actually waiting for him. "Hey Gohan.... what are you doing up here."  
  
He replied "Uh....... Going home yeah."  
  
She smirked and said "Where's your jet copter?"  
  
'SHIT I KNEW I FOROT THE CAPSULE PACK BULMA GOT ME.'  
  
"Well I don't have a jet copter."  
  
Her smirk grew and then she asked another question. "Then how do you get home; come on just tell me your secrets Gohan, you can trust me."  
  
Gohan was sweating like crazy now, he had no choice but to tell her but then she said that one thing that made him trust her. "Gohan I would never put you in the lime light like me, I just wish I had the privacy you did."  
  
He went over to her and said "Videl if you promise not to tell a soul then I will tell you, but if one person finds out I swear you'll never see me again and I'll make it so that it seemed I never existed."  
  
She looked at him and nodded her head and Gohan looked at her and told her "Close your eyes and hold on." Videl felt a strong but gentle arms pick her up.  
  
"OK you can open your eyes." They were floating 50 feet off the ground.  
  
She yelped and screamed "Gohan... don't drop me."  
  
"No worries, I won't." and with that Gohan blasted off to his house to tell her everything... even Cell. Five minutes later they landed about 200 feet in front of a little cottage.  
  
"We're here." said Gohan and then he began to count  
  
"One."  
  
"Two"  
  
"Three."  
  
"BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!"  
  
Gohan nimbly dodged Goten who was planning on tackling him and the sight of him falling face first into the dirt was well... funny.  
  
Goten whined "OWWIE that hurt and I didn't even touch you." and to top it off he pouted.  
  
"Sorry Goten wanna-piggy-back-ride?"  
  
He energetically replied "YEAH! LET'S GO!." Goten eagerly jumped on Gohan's back and nearly made them collapse on the ground.  
  
Videl laughed to herself and then got a look of shock on her face when she saw the two brothers run off and leave her in the dust. She mumble a strand of curses and sprinted off in hope of catching up to them  
  
She finally caught up to them and chuckled to herself seeing Gohan and Goten wrestling. Gohan pinned Goten and Videl started counting "One...Two...Three... DING-DING-DING and Son Gohan is the winner!"  
  
Gohan sheepishly replied "I win!...again."  
  
"GOHAN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!"  
  
Videl shuddered and said "And I thought my dad was scary angry."  
  
Gohan did the Son grin and replied "I know what you mean; my mom can get pretty scary when she's mad." "She hits us with a frying pan." said Gohan rubbing his head.  
  
Videl look petrified with what Gohan just said. His mother hits him with a FRYING PAN.  
  
Gohan noticed the look she was giving him and said "I'll tell you later."  
  
Chi-Chi came fuming out of the house frying pan in hand and grabbed Gohan and screamed "GOHAN I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME AT 3:00 AND IT'S 3:10 NOW!!!"  
  
Then ChiChi noticed Videl and started squealed "GRANDCHILDREN!" "So when's the wedding; I have to tell Bulma, and the arrangements oh boy.." but she was cut off by Gohan saying "Mom Videl and I just met today we're just friends."  
  
ChiChi slyly replied "Yeah till the child pops out." Videl and Gohan both blushed a crimson red.  
  
Videl decided to speak up and said "Mrs. Son it's true, Gohan and I just met."  
  
ChiChi seemed slightly disappointed but said "Ok why don't you come in for a snack?"  
  
Gohan replied with "I'm training Videl our way Mom but she can stay for dinner." and with that Gohan grabbed Videl's waist and took to the air.  
  
When they landed Videl looked amazed and said "This is beautiful!"  
  
Then Gohan said "Yeah I know, I always come here to think after my father died." "He sacrificed himself for our family."  
  
Videl went over to Gohan and sadly said "I know how you feel, my mom did the same."  
  
"Well Videl you want to know everything well her goes nothing. It all started out with a man named Raditz...."  
  
-End OF Chappie-  
  
WOW long chapter well please review. And I'm deleting Aftermath Of Buu so if any one would like to continue for me I'd gladly give it away,  
  
R  
  
E V I E W  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
|| || \/ 


End file.
